


Cute

by cognomen



Series: Cognomen's List of Things that Aren't Reptiles [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge Day 9 - Pairing; Finn and Poe and Rose and Rey, Prompt: Superheroes.“Listen,” Rose says, tucking her cape into her belt before she disappears under the team’s jet. “Next time, I get to crash the plane, and you guys get to fix it.”“It’s not like I did it on purpose,” Rey protests. “Besides, I only crashed the superjet a little.”





	Cute

“Listen,” Rose says, tucking her cape into her belt before she disappears under the team’s jet. “Next time, I get to crash the plane, and  _ you _ guys get to fix it.”

“It’s not like I did it on  _ purpose _ ,” Rey protests. “Besides, I only crashed the superjet a little.”

“Well, we’re lucky that Super Trooper and The Ace could cover the call,” Rose grumbles. “Cause all it took was a little crash to bang up this antique.”

“Aww, Thorn,” Rey teases.

“No! That’s a dumb superhero name,” Rose snaps. “It sounds like a sidekick for some weird plant-themed villain.”

“But you picked the alias.” Rey sits down on the rooftop to hand Rose the tools she needs for the repairs. 

“I was drunk and  _ you _ said it was funny and you smiled at me and I fell for it!” Rose says. “You took full advantage of my thirst.”

“Well,” Rey says fondly, reaching out to give Rose’s knee a fond pat. “To be  _ fair _ , we’re dating now, right? And I still think ‘Thorn’ is a cute superhero name. Like ‘Thorn in my side’...”

Rose is quiet for a few seconds, and Rey thinks she’s probably blushing; she always blushes when Rey tells her she’s cute. It makes all the rest worth it.

“Whoever heard of a cute superhero?” Rose says at last. “Hey, hand me the torch.”

Rey does. “The Ace is a very cute superhero.”

“Just The Ace?”

“Well, I’d say Super Trooper is handsome, instead of cute.”

“What’s the difference?”

Rey waits for Rose to finish running the torch, watching the skyline for any sign of the action she knows must be going on somewhere in the city. “The difference is subtle. Cute is someone you want to cuddle and take care of and tell them they’re cute.”

“So what’s handsome?”

“It’s about the same,” Rey says. “Except you want to tell someone who’s handsome that they’re handsome instead.”

Rose scoffs, and then peers out from under the Superjet at Rey with her nose scrunched up under her mask.

“You’re impossible,” Rose accuses. “But I fixed the superjet. Want to see if there’s anything left to help the boys with?”

“Yeah!” Rey gets to her feet, helps Rose up too. “We should talk to them about forming a team.”

“The  _ cute _ team,” Rose grumbles. “Sure. The villains will have a field day.”


End file.
